Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of household appliances. The invention relates to a laundry treatment machine with an electronic control device for the automatic implementation of laundry treatment programs.
A laundry treatment machine may include, in particular, a washing machine, a laundry drying machine, or a combined washing and drying machine. Such machines are generally in the prior art.
Furthermore, depending on the material of the items of laundry, the items can be subjected to different degrees of mechanical loading, can be heated only up to a certain temperature, and/or must not be treated with certain chemical substances. Depending on the degree to which the items are soiled or the type of their soiling, items of laundry should be treated differently. On one hand, the items of laundry should be treated as gently as possible, while, on the other hand, their soiling should be removed as completely as possible. Another important parameter is the energy required for the treatment of the laundry. As little energy as possible should be required for such treatment. A further criterion is the time period for the treatment of the laundry, which should be as short as possible. The prior art washing machines include a large number of washing programs and other laundry treatment programs, for example, drying programs, from which an operator can choose a program that, in the user""s own judgement, is the most suitable for the laundry to be treated. To make such a determination, the operator requires considerable knowledge and experience for judging what material is relevant to the items of laundry to be treated and which type of soiling of the items of laundry is at issue. If an item of laundry has no label indicating its material and the type of permissible laundry treatment, it is often not possible for an operator to identify the type of material of the item of laundry and to determine the permissible treatment process or washing process. Also, in the case of stains, an operator often cannot identify which type of soiling is present.
In the days before washing machines and laundry dryers, and before there were so many different types of fabric and types of detergent for laundry, the operator was directly involved with the laundry. The person was able to xe2x80x9ctestxe2x80x9d the laundry. He or she also knew exactly which item of laundry could be subjected to greater or lesser degrees of mechanical loading, for example, when wringing out the laundry after the laundering operation. The wringing out of the laundry corresponds today to the spinning in a washing machine or in a drier.
Today, the operator is separated from the laundry by the washing machine. He or she can only set a certain program. According to the program set, the entire laundry treatment takes place either completely correctly or completely incorrectly or partly correctly.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a laundry treatment machine that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that treats items of laundry more gently, with less energy, and in an optimized time without the operator needing to have special knowledge concerning the type of the items of laundry.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a laundry treatment machine, including an electronic control device for automatic implementation of laundry treatment programs having a decision-making means for identifying a type of each laundry item placed into the laundry treatment machine and making a decision concerning an optimized laundry treatment program of a plurality of laundry treatment programs to be used for treating a combination of the identified laundry items placed into the laundry treatment machine, information output means for presenting to a user the optimized laundry treatment program as a proposal, the information output means connected to the decision-making means, and input means connected to the electronic control device, the input means to be actuated by a user for confirming the laundry treatment program determined by the decision-making means.
According to the invention, a possible way of identification and communication is to be created between the operator, the laundry treatment machine, and the items of laundry to be treated, thus assisting the operator in making a decision concerning good laundry treatment by the laundry treatment machine.
Within the scope of the invention, xe2x80x9ctype of items of laundryxe2x80x9d can be understood as meaning not only the type of material, type of fiber, and type of dyes of the items of laundry to be treated, but also the type and degree of their soiling, depending on how the control device of the laundry treatment machine is constructed.
For example, within the scope of the invention, the control device or the decision-making device of the laundry treatment machine may have stored the following parameters of the items of laundry, which it takes into consideration when determining a laundry treatment program: types of fabric, types of soil, permissible temperatures, treatment duration, the amount and type of treatment water, detergent, rinsing agent. etc.
The decision-making device is combined with the electronic control device. It may be disposed separately from the latter, or be formed partly or completely by the electronic control device, or be integrated in the latter. The decision-making device identifies the type of the items of laundry and calculates for the identified items of laundry an optimum laundry treatment program (washing program and/or drying program and/or other laundry treatment operations).
As a result, laundry is treated with a program optimized for the laundry even if the operator has no detailed knowledge concerning the type of fabric and/or the type of soiling of the items of laundry.
The operator need only present the items of laundry to a detecting device or a measuring head of the decision-making means and then load them into the laundry treatment machine. Then, after all the desired items of laundry have been loaded, the operator closes the laundry treatment compartment of the machine and gives it a starting command. The control device is preferably configured to start the laundry treatment program only when the laundry treatment compartment is closed, for example, in the case of a washing machine, the door of the washing drum is closed.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a communication system is provided, by which the decision-making device can communicate with a person. Depending on the embodiment, information output of the decision-making device may be optical and/or acoustic, for example, a voice output. The information to be conveyed by a person can be entered in the communication system manually and/or by speech, depending on its embodiment.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, decision-making device not only permits a xe2x80x9cYESxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cNOxe2x80x9d decision to be possible, by confirming or canceling a laundry treatment program proposed by the machine, but the possibility of a person modifying the laundry treatment program proposed by the decision-making device and starting it in a modified form is also provided.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the input means includes a selection device modifying the optimized laundry treatment program and executing the modified laundry treatment program.
The decision-making device may be configured to propose one of the laundry treatment programs that are stored in the electronic control device, or to generate an individual laundry treatment program based on the type of the items of laundry identified. Such an individually generated laundry program may include parts of the stored laundry treatment programs.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the decision-making means selectively sets a stored laundry treatment program and generates a custom laundry treatment program individually adapted to at least one identified laundry item and proposes the custom laundry treatment program to the user.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the decision-making device forms clusters concerning the frequency with which identified items of laundry that correspond to predetermined parameters occur. These parameters are stored in the control device or the decision-making device and are, for example, types of fabric or types of fiber and/or types of soil that may be present in the laundry items. The decision-making device checks, for each identified item of laundry, which of the parameters also apply to the item of laundry.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the decision-making device calculates from the clusters the laundry treatment program suitable for the items of laundry identified.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the decision-making device is preferably configured to calculate from the clusters based on fuzzy logic the decision as to which laundry treatment program can be used for treating the items of laundry identified.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the decision-making device preferably includes a spectrometer for identifying the type of the items of laundry.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, to identify the items of laundry, they can be placed manually one after the other in front of a measuring head or sensor of the decision-making device. The measuring head may be fixedly disposed on the laundry treatment machine or be a hand-held device. Depending on the technical configuration, the measuring head can pick up information from the item of laundry in question concerning the type of the item of laundry, for example, its type of fiber, and concerning the type of its soiling, either by contact or without contact. The measuring head may be connected to the electronic control device or its decision-making device by a cable or by radio link.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, the decision-making device preferably has a display device to optically display the type of the item of laundry identified. Such display allows an operator to xe2x80x9clearnxe2x80x9d the type of fabric or fibers of the item of laundry identified.
In accordance with again an added feature of the invention, the display device is configured to indicate separately for each type of laundry item the number of these items of laundry per type. Such indication has several advantages. Items of laundry can be washed or dried at a different maximum temperature, according to their fabric type. The mechanical strength of the items of laundry is likewise dependent on their type of fabric. Thus, for example, higher or lower rotational speeds or more frequent changes in the direction of rotation or pauses in rotation of a laundry treatment drum, for example, of a laundry drum, a spin drier, or a laundry drier, are permissible, based upon the type of fabric of the item of laundry. When a number of items of laundry are being treated at the same time, the temperature and the mechanical treatment of the items of laundry are governed by the item of laundry that has the lowest temperature tolerance and lowest mechanical stress tolerance. Taking these parameters into consideration, the time duration of a suitable laundry program can also be lengthened or shortened. An optical or acoustic or written or other indication to the operator as to the type of the items of laundry and the number of items of laundry per type by the laundry treatment machine gives the operator the possibility of taking back again one or more identified items of laundry and having a new laundry treatment program proposed by the control device or its decision-making device. Preferably, other parameters, for example, chemical laundry treatment agents, fabric softeners, spinning speed, etc., can also be influenced by an operator.
In accordance with again an additional feature of the invention, the decision-making device has a switchable sensor or switchable measuring head or an additional sensor or additional measuring head with a respective evaluation device. The evaluation device subtracts from the identified items of laundry those items of laundry presented to it once again by the operator. As a result, it is no longer necessary for an operator to have all the items of laundry newly identified if he or she takes one or more items of laundry away from the items of laundry identified, such that a new laundry treatment program is calculated by the decision-making device. A measuring head or sensor that adds or subtracts the items of laundry to or from the decision-making process according to the direction of movement of an item of laundry in relation to it can also be used.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the laundry treatment machine is a washing machine, a drying machine, or a combination washing and drying machine.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a laundry treatment machine, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.